


Убеди меня

by Kagami



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami
Summary: Отношения Зараванта и Джимсы.Текст был написан для команды WTF Arslan Senki 2017.





	

Джимсе невероятно идут все эти праздничные яркие одежды: темно-синие, красные, с цветочными орнаментами и золотой тесьмой. В них он становится просто неотразимым. Таким нестерпимо желанным.  
Заравант вздыхает. Он уже давно, а если быть точным, то ровно месяц и шесть дней назад, смирился с тем, что туранец похитил его сердце. Острый на язык, резкий, задиристый, язвительный и взрывной — даже не зная того, украл и где-то спрятал.  
Без сердца жить было тяжело. Но Заравант скорее бы сбросился с городской стены, чем признался в своих чувствах. Джимса бы его точно на смех поднял! Поэтому приходилось страдать молча. А этот гад туранский, словно специально то посмотрит искоса, то плечом заденет, проходя мимо, то вот — вырядится, как павлин синдрийский! Такой красивый, такой недостижимый, такой-разэтакий.  
— Чего пялишься? — невесть откуда рядом взялся Исфан.  
Заравант даже вздрогнул, словно друг мог прочесть его тайные мысли, покосился и сделал вид, что ничего не понял:  
— А?  
— Чего пялишься, спрашиваю, или уши заложило? — Исфан, как и Джимса, за словом в карман не лез.  
— Девушки красивые, — попытался хоть что-то ответить Заравант, кивая на миловидных служанок, снующих по залу с подносами.  
— Девушки, — хмыкнул Исфан, — красивые.  
Джимса в это время, подойдя к Гиву, о чем-то шептался с менестрелем. Заравант поймал себя на том, что заехал бы сейчас этому Гиву в морду, подпортив красоту…  
— Ревнуешь, — хмыкнул Исфан.  
— А? — Заравант удивленно уставился на друга.  
— Если ты думаешь, что никто ничего не видит, то ты совсем дурак.  
— Кто что не видит? — Заравант начал медленно краснеть.  
— Да как ты глаз с него не сводишь.  
— А я не свожу?  
Джимса уже отошел от Гива, и тот, устроившись поудобнее, взял уд, провел пальцами по струнам и заиграл.  
— Не сводишь, — припечатал Исфан и встал. — Сделай хоть что-нибудь, а то ведь так и будешь только пялиться. Как бы жалеть не пришлось.  
Заравант нахмурился, хотел было ответить другу, но Исфана рядом уже не было, зато был Джимса, который приближался, пританцовывая под музыку. И Заравант замер ошалелым дуб-деревом.  
— Хороший вечер сегодня, — сверкнул глазами своими бестыжими Джимса. — Зачем сидеть от всех в стороне? Праздновать нужно! Веселиться. Пить.  
Заравант сглотнул и встал.  
— Танцевать, — продолжил Джимса.  
— Не умею я, — только и сумел выдавить из себя Заравант.  
— Веселиться? — уточнил Джимса. — Пить?  
— Танцевать…  
— Ничего сложного в этом нет, — гад туранский рассмеялся. — Нужно просто музыку слушать, а ноги все за тебя сделают. Ну! — он поднял руку Зараванта и крутанулся на месте, проходя под ней.  
Да только о какой музыке могла идти речь, когда Заравант только грохот своего сердца и слышал?  
А Джимса его уже в центр зала вытащил, притопнул ногой в узорном сапоге и пошел вокруг Зараванта. Тот сглотнул, головой тряхнул и словно очнулся.  
— Чтоб тебя, — проворчал и шагнул следом за Джимсой, чудом попадая в такт музыке.  
Джимса довольно усмехнулся и хлопнул в ладоши, ведя в танце дальше.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — не переставал возмущаться Заравант, пытаясь не отставать.  
— Ты танцуешь, как медведь, — бросил ему Джимса. — Вот-вот мне ноги оттопчешь.  
И Заравант разозлился, подался вперед, словно пытаясь поймать верткого туранца, но Джимса был не так-то прост.  
Музыка из быстрой и задорной становилась медленной, протяжной. И движения Джимсы замедлялись, становились плавными, текучими. Как тут удержаться? Заравант, наконец, решился, ухватил Джимсу за руки и повел, словно хрупкую девушку, по залу.  
— Видишь, все не так сложно, — шепнул Джимса, на миг прижавшись бедром к бедру Зараванта.  
— Ты хоть когда-нибудь заткнешься? — смутился тот и только теперь понял, что музыки уже нет.  
— А ты заткни, — Джимса вывернулся и стремительно вышел из зала.  
На каждое слово у него найдется десять! Заравант аж кулаки сжал. Рванул следом, пылая праведным гневом.  
Искать долго не пришлось. Джимса обнаружился у двери своей комнаты, все такой же наглый и самоуверенный.  
Заравант подошел к нему, навис скалой и выдохнул:  
— Уж если танцевать смог, то и заткнуть смогу!  
— А тебя точно этому учить не нужно? — осведомился тот с похабной улыбкой.  
И Заравант не нашел ничего лучшего, как вжать наглеца в стену, склониться к нему и поцеловать.  
Поцелуй был недолгий, зато горячий и глубокий. Заравант отстранился, пытаясь продышаться, а Джимса облизнулся, довольно прикрыл глаза, и сказал:  
— Учить не надо, но убеждать меня в этом ты продолжишь не здесь. Неудобно…  
И открыл дверь.


End file.
